The Shinigami
by OrangeSpark5555
Summary: Issei Hyoudou a rare breed of demon/fallen of the Underworld. Known for his sacred gear Ddraig, the Welsh Arch-Angel Gear. It was a powerful sacred gear, that housed the Dark Matter Dragon Ddraig. One of the Legends of the Underworld, that hunts Stray Devils and Rogue Fallen. He sides with no one, either Devil or Fallen or can a certain red head change that. Slightly OP Issei
1. Enter, Issei Hyoudou

_**The Shinigami: Enter Issei Hyoudou**_

 **Hey Spark here and I'm here with a new story. This story will be introduce a non-perverted Issei and a slightly OP Issei. Issei will be a newly created 'unique' character with a dark side. This is an Issei X Rias story. Hope you enjoy this new story!**

 **(The Update) Minor Corrections and Some Announcements at the end.**

Issei Hyoudou a teenager, but he was different from everyone else. He was Devil, but a special breed, a Fallen Demon breed. It's when a Fallen and Demon get a child. He was born into a family of three, his Fallen Father, his Demon Mother and his little sister Emily. He was living a very happy life with his family, until the event happened...

At the age of 7, his family was slaughtered. He was walking home from school with his sister. They were just talking about their time at school, but when they reached the house, Issei had a gut feeling something wasn't right. Issei just stared at the house, waiting for something. Issei approached the house slowly.

"Em, stay behind me." Issei said while walking towards the door

Em did what Issei told her to do and held on the back of Issei's shirt. Issei got to the door and opened it slowly. When the door opened Issei was met with the most horrible sight he's ever seen. His mother and father were on the ground lifeless and bloodied. Issei saw a shadow at the corner of the room; its eyes were glowing red. It turned around and looked at Issei, Issei was sweating bullet and started crying a little. Issei screamed, he grabbed his sister and ran.

"What's happening Issei?" Emily asked, while wondering why he was crying

"We're going far away from here Em." Issei responded while wiping his eyes

He turned around to see a figure with black wings flying towards them. Issei ran as fast as he can from the creature. Issei turned to an alley and was met with a dead end. Emily ran behind him worried of what's to come. The creature landed and started walking towards them, Issei stood in front of his sister in a defensive stance.

'I will protect my sister no matter what.' Issei thought while crying his face out

The creature approached him and smacked him away with almost no effort. Issei was rolling on the ground. The creature then approached the sister, Em was now crying of what she witnessed.

"You have something I want." The creature said while raising its arm while creating a spear of light

"Die." The creature said while cranking back its arm, obviously ready to kill

Issei was now in rage. A surge of power was running through his veins. Sub consciously he summoned a black gauntlet, his eyes also turned ruby red. He ran towards the creature while jumping in the air.

"Stay away from my sister!" Issei yelled while summoning a black aura around his arm

The creature turned around wide eyed while muttering something under its breath. Issei punched the creature and it flew into the wall. Issei took his sister and ran away. He carried his sister bridal style and ran into a forest. His sister opened her eyes to see a black gauntlet on her brother's arm.

"Oni-san your arm..." Em said while pointing to it

Issei didn't respond all he had in his head was 'Run.' Issei was running as far as he can, far away from that place. Soon after he ran out of breath and slumped on the ground. He put Em down beside him and he leaned against a tree. Issei was panting heavily.

Issei looked towards his sister. She was sleeping soundly while leaning on his shoulder. He stroked her hair while smiling.

'I will protect you Em, always...' Issei thought while drifting off to sleep

 _ **Present**_

A 17 year old Issei was just getting up from his slumber. Issei started stretching on his bed and yawned. He got up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom. Today was his first day in high school and, Ems second last year of junior high. Issei lived in a big log cabin he made by hand; Issei also got a job in the day as well, to help the little family. Issei managed to get clean water in the cabin, heating and electricity.

Issei took his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. He wondered how high school, would be like. Would it be fun or just totally boring? Many questions were running through his head. He finished brushing his teeth and walked out of the bathroom. He changed into his clothes, to his new school uniform.

Issei had a very strong build for his age; he had ruby red eyes like the 'Day' and brown hair. He was a very handsome young man. Issei decided to wear a red under shirt and put the rest of the clothing on (Same uniform as anime). Issei looked in the mirror and looked satisfied; he then decided to go check on his sister.

'Knowing her, she's probably not awake.' Issei thought while chuckling

Issei walked towards her door. It wasn't too hard to find because there was a huge sign on the door that said 'Emily's Room!' in bright and large letters. Issei knocked on the door.

"Em, I'm coming in!" Issei yelled

Issei opened the door; Em's room had pink walls and posters of boy bands and animes. She also had a huge plush pile in the corner of the room. She had a handmade wooden desk in the corner of the room. He looked towards the bed and saw a sleeping figure of Emily. Issei just face palmed while looking at Em, he just can't believe how much of heavy sleeper she can be. He walked towards the bed and leaned down.

"Emily Hyoudou, wake up!" Issei yelled while shaking her as hard as he can.

Emily groaned and finally got up from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and yawned while stretching her arms in the air. Emily had long purple hair, and purple eyes. She had a figure girls would die for, and her hair looked very well maintained. She looked towards a smiling Issei and gave him a light punch in the chest.

"I hate it when you do that." She said while pouting

"I know you like it Em." Issei chuckled while ruffling her hair

"Get and get ready, you have school." Issei added while walking out the room

Issei closed the door behind him. He then walked down stairs and walked to the kitchen. He started to prepare breakfast. He decided to make omelettes for the both of them. Issei loved cooking; since the two had to live by themselves he had to learn skills to support the two of them.

He finished the omelettes and put them on wooden plates. He put them on a wooden table and set the table. He heard Emily coming down stairs.

"Well you took your time in the bathroom." Issei chuckled while taking a seat

Emily got downstairs and took a seat beside Issei.

"You just don't understand girls; we need to look good day in day out." Em said while grabbing her silver wear.

Issei and Em just talked and ate; it wasn't long before they were done their breakfast. Issei gave Em her lunch and he took his own. He grabbed his bag and Em grabbed hers. They walked out of the house and Issei made sure he locked the door.

"Do take a ride with me, or are you taking the bus?" Issei asked

"I think I'll take a ride with you today." Em responded

The two made their way to Issei's motorcycle. It was a nice Harley Davidson with a custom paint job. He had a purple dragon on the side of the motorcycle. You can tell that Issei took very good care of the motorcycle.

The two of them got a helmet and got on the motorcycle. Em held on to Issei's waist and they took off to Em's school first. It took them a couple of minutes to get there; they parked in front of the school where a bunch of students were. They all were all looking at the motorcycle. They wondered who was on that cool motorcycle. When Issei took off his helmet, Em also took off her helmet. The girls squealed when they saw Issei. Issei looked at the crowd and had a mischievous idea.

"Hey Em, you got everything?" Issei asked

"Yeah." She responded

"Ok see you later!" Issei said while kissing her cheek and riding off

All the girls squealed at the sight, while Em blushed in embarrassment. The people paraded around Emily and started asking questions about Issei. Issei also heard the squealing and chuckled.

"How come you didn't tell us your brother was so hot!" A girl yelled

"The hottest girl in school has the handsomest brother school, No wonder!" A guy yelled

"He is probably the most charming guy I've ever seen!" Another girl yelled

'That's why I never bring my brother to school...' Em laughed with everyone.

Issei was driving towards the school. He saw a piece of the school past some buildings and trees, it was quite big. Soon after he saw the whole school building and it was bustling with students. Issei just got off his motorcycle, locked it, and walked towards the school entrance.

"Kuoh Academy huh?" Issei looked at the entrance for a while and walked in

There was a lot of talking coming from left and from the right. Issei was amazed at the population of students attending this school. Issei saw many girls in the crowd and many guys drooling at the girls. Issei just chuckled in his mind.

'Guys these days...' Issei thought while walking towards the office until some yelled something that caught his attention.

"It's Rias and Akeno-senpai!" A girl yelled while making way for two beautiful girls

Issei caught a glimpse of red...no crimson. Issei was allured by the beautiful colour.

"Crimson." Issei muttered

A red headed female was walking down the stairs with a black haired female. They were both fairly busty and had a very curvy figure. They both look very alluring to say the least. Many of the boys were staring and drooling. The red head known as Rias Gremory spotted Issei in the crowd, well it wasn't hard. Issei was the only person in the crowd not star struck. She eyed him for a while, Issei was eye candy for girls, that's for sure but there was something else, something inhumane about him.

"Akeno who is that boy over there?" Rias asked while pointing towards Issei

Many guys saw this and they all looked at where Rias was pointing. The guys got furious and the girls started to talk about how hot he is. Issei was just sweat dropped; it was also a cue for him to leave. Issei walked away from the crowd and ran into the office.

"Ara Rias-san you like?" Akeno asked in a mischievous manner

"Ahem Akeno, let's keep this professional." Rias said while blushing slightly

"To answer your earlier question I don't know who he is. Why do you ask?" Akeno responded while smiling

"I don't know he some sort of magical power within him." Rias said while looking towards the office

"Do you want me to retrieve him Rias-san?" Akeno asked

"Yes, bring him to the clubroom after class. The two of us will talk from there." Rias responded while walking to class with Akeno

 _ **Meanwhile With Issei**_

Issei managed to survive the chaotic group outside. Issei walked around the room and a group of people entered the office. The people walked towards him.

"Are you Issei Hyoudou?" A woman asked

"Yes, I'm the new student here." Issei responded while bowing down

"We are the student council. Here is your schedule and school map. Now go!" A guy yelled while pushing Issei out of the office

"They were soooo helpful" Issei muttered in a sarcastic manner

Issei took a look at his schedule; he looked at the class room number and made his way to his class. Luckily it wasn't that far away from where he was standing. He knocked at the door and a old man walked out to greet whoever was outside the door.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou the new student." Issei said while bowing

"Respectful, I like it. Give me a second I have to grab the attention of the class." The teacher said while smiling

Issei waited at the door. He heard his cue and walked in. The class looked at their new student. The girls were hoping for a hot guy, and the guys were hoping for a hideous guy. Issei walked in and all the girls squealed in delight, all the guy started crying to themselves.

"Why! Why must there be one more!" A guy yelled

"Hello, my name is Issei Hyoudou. I hope we all could get along." Issei said while bowing

All the girls squealed once more.

 _ **After Class**_

All the students were chatting, some glaring at Issei and some daydreaming about Issei. Issei was just at his desk looking out the window. Issei was thinking to himself.

'School going pretty well so far, seems weird though' Issei thought while chuckling

Everyone started gasping and yelling. He didn't notice it though. He was in his own world of thought. Issei was very deep in thought until...

"Ara, Ara, you seem very deep in thought Issei-Kun." Akeno said

Issei snapped back to reality and turned around to be met with a beautiful sight. It was none other than Akeno Himejima, one of the most beautiful girls in the school, next to another beauty known as Rias Gremory.

"What brings you here Himejima-san?" Issei asked

"Rias-san asks to see you." Akeno responded

The bell rang right when Akeno finished her sentence. Issei didn't really have the time for

"Sorry, maybe tomorrow, I need to go pick up my sister." Issei said while grabbing his bag and began walking towards the entrance. All the students were still there.

Akeno thought of something and decided to do it. It's not like Rias loves him right. Akeno walked over to Issei. Right when Issei was about to walk out the door, Akeno walked in front of him and swung her arms around Issei. She leaned towards his ear. Everyone was yelling.

"Issei I've been craving you all day. I'll do anything for you if you go." Akeno whispered

'Issei calm down. Do what you must do, you must go and get your sister no matter what!' Issei's yelled to himself in his head

"A-Akeno I-I have to go!" Issei yelled while running for dear life towards the exit of the school

"Ara, Ara playing hard to get are we." Akeno said while walking out of the room

"Your just making me crave you more Issei Hyoudou." Akeno added while licking her lips

 _ **Meanwhile With Issei**_

Issei got on his motorcycle, and drove to Em's school. He was so relieved that he didn't fall for Akeno's seduction. He wouldn't here the last of it from Em. He drove towards the school and parked in front of the school. He waited till the bell finally rang. He saw Em walk out with her friends and he waved for her. She noticed his waving and ran towards her. She waved bye to her friends and got on the motorcycle. They drove off before girls can approach Issei.

"So how was school?" Issei asked

"Fine, how about you?" Em asked

"Very, very weird." Issei responded

When they got home the both went to their respective rooms to change. Issei changed into a black tee-shirt and black shorts. He got his homework, yes homework to do for the day. He started the homework very quick and zoomed through questions.

 _ **2 Hours Later**_

Issei finally finished his homework. It took longer than he thought, he yawned from the homework. He looked at the time and it was pretty late. He walked downstairs and took some left over's for dinner; he also prepared food for his sister. He took her food and walked towards her door and knocked on it.

"Em I got your dinner." Issei yelled

"I got it!" Em yelled while running to the door

Em opened the door and took the food. Em looked at Issei.

"You're going out Devil and Fallen hunting again right?" Em asked

"Yeah." Issei sighed

"Just be safe alright." Em said while giving Issei a hug

"Alright." Issei said while smiling

Em closed the door of her room and ate her food. Issei went into his room and summoned his black gauntlet. He looked at the gauntlet; it was midnight black with golden linings. It had a purple jewel on the forehand.

"Let's do this Ddraig." Issei said to his gauntlet

" **Yes partner." The gauntlet responded**

"Welsh Arch-Angel Balance Breaker!" Issei yelled while glowing

Issei was now suited in a black suit of armour with golden lining. He had the same purple jewels on his armour. He then raised his arm in the air.

"Shinigami Scythe!" The scythe landed in his hands

"Let the hunt begin." Issei spoke while jumping out the window and flying out into the night sky.

 _ **Chapter 1 End**_

 **Hey Spark here, how was the chapter. I think it came out pretty well and I'm quite satisfied of what I've made. It looks good and I hope you guys love it. Thanks for reading and see you next time.**

 **(Update) Well I've been watching a anime pretty darn close to DxD. it's called Dakara Boku wa H ga Dekinai (I Can't Play H) It's a awesome anime you should watch it! Well I been think it's doesn't have a fanfic yet. So I thought maybe I can make a cross over or a Original Story. I Need your help in get this thing running. Maybe some support in such, I believe this can become something. At least a crossover would be good. Well if you haven't watched it, the name is in this message and I hope you like the anime. Have fun watching, and keep on reading.**

 **-Spark Out**


	2. Issei Hyoudou: Character Profile

**Issei Hyoudou :Character Profile**

 **Nicknames: The Shinigami, Black Dragon, Fallen Devil, Legendary Hunter**

 **Species: Demon/Fallen Breed**

 **Parents: Maria Hyoudou (Mother),Shikamza Hyoudou (Father)**

 **Siblings: Emily Hyoudou (Sister)**

 **Sacred Gear: Welsh Arch-Angel Gear**

 **Special Equips: The Shinigami Scythe**

 **Sacred Gear Ability: Speed Boost, Strong Armour Plating, Magic Boost, Flying Boost, Strength Boost, Enhanced Sight, Sound proof armour, Thermal Modifier, Dragon Element Abilities, etc.**

 **Special Equip Abilities: Flair, Danger Scale, Magic Boost, Strength Boost, Special Element Skills, Summoning of the Reaper**

 **Talents: Blade Mastery, Physical Strength, Ninjitsu Mastery**

 **Personality: Calm, Caring, Strong Minded, Courageous**

 **Issei Hyoudou Description**

 **A strength that can rival a god, a warrior of the night, with the blessing of the Dark Matter Dragon Ddraig, he fights the corrupted. Issei Hyoudou, a young teenager with a sister named Emily Hyoudou, lives in a deep forest in the city of Kuoh. They lived there because their parents got brutally murdered when Issei was 7. Issei then trained in the forest for many years, finally tapping in his Sacred Gear. He longs to avenge his parents, from the death they didn't deserve.**


	3. Meet Rias and her Team

**The Shinigami: Meet Rias and her Team**

 **Spark here and I'm here to say that this story your reading right now is blowing up in follows and views. This may even be better than my other DxD story! I hope you enjoy the next chapter of The Shinigami! Let's go!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Issei was gliding through the air. A screen appears in front of his face and a shadowy character appears in the screen. Issei looked towards the screen, the person began talking.

"Hello, Shinigami." The figure spoke

"Any info on stray devils or rogue fallen angels, Shadow?" Issei asked while flying in the air

"Well, there was a report of one in a Warehouse." Shadow said while he was typing on the keyboard

"Sending you the coordinates now." Shadow continued

Soon after a map appears on the screen and Issei closely examines the map. It was fairly close to Issei; Issei got the coordinates and turned off the screen. He then picked up the speed and got there as fast as he can. He landed when he got to the warehouse. He heard a lot of explosions and slashing inside the warehouse. He wondered who was inside, making all the commotion.

He entered the building to see, Rias, Akeno and a couple of other students fighting a devil. The devil had a torso of a woman and the bottom of a well...spider. The devil looked like it has sustained a lot of damage so he let the Gremorys take care of it.

Issei wasn't so surprised that Rias was a devil. Her last name practically ruined the wonders of curiosity. He did his homework on this kind of stuff and, the Gremorys were a prestigious devil household. He was still a little curious about the others.

Issei faded in the shadows, just until they finished off the stray. He never liked meddling into other peoples businesses. His motto is "Keep away from another man's business, it will only mean more work for you." So far it has worked pretty well. He looked at the fight going inside the warehouse, it eventually ended with Rias completely obliterating the demon.

Issei was just about to leave after he saw the job was finished, but something stopped him...well someone stopped him.

"You come out of the shadows!" Rias yelled

Issei decided it was time to reveal himself. If he didn't it would only mean more trouble for him. Like most people, Issei didn't like to get into trouble.

"I see you, finally found me." Issei said while walking out of a dark part of the warehouse

"Who are you, armoured figure?" Rias asked while feeling a strong magical aura surrounding Issei

"Well, I'm mostly known as the Shinigami." Issei answered while casually leaning on a wall

"Why do I feel like I've seen you before?" Rias asked

'Crap! My cover has been blown!' Issei mentally screamed

"U-Uh you must be thinking about someone else!" Issei said while waving his hands in front of himself in worry

"No, I think I've felt this magical aura before. I think later today..." Rias said while making a thinking face

'Well...my cover is probably blown now...' Issei said to himself mentally

"You're Issei Hyoudou!" Rias yelled

'I was right...' Issei mentally spoke to himself

"Ara, Ara, Issei I never knew you were a devil." Akeno said while walking beside Rias

Issei unequipped his helmet to reveal his handsome face. He was sweating a little because of his armour and his worries of revealing his identity.

"Well I'm not a devil..." Issei said to Akeno's first remark

"Then are you..." Akeno said while slowly going in a defensive position along with everyone else

"I'm not a fallen angel either." Issei said, calming down the little group

"Then what are you?" A blond guy in the crowd asked

"Well I'm a Half-Devil, Half-Fallen breed." Issei answered while walking towards the group

Once Issei said this, Akeno was shocked. Akeno's face didn't show it but, Rias could tell just by looking at her. Issei was now standing in front of the group; Rias was standing in front of her group along with Akeno standing beside her. At this moment Issei realised something very important.

"Hey, you guys are the first people to know my true identity!" Issei yelled while pointing at the group

"Yeah so?" A white haired girl said in the back

"Well even though you guys don't know about me, I seem to be a big deal with the Fallen Rogues. They will hunt me and my sister down." Issei yelled

"Can I trust you guys...?" Issei continued

Issei started to worry about his little sister Emily. She was very precious to him; he will go to the highest extent to save her from danger. She was the only family he had left. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her.

"Yes, you can trust us. We would never do anything to harm you and your sister." Rias said while giving a reassuring smile

"Can we know a little more about you? I am a little intrigued about the sacred gear around your body." Rias asked

"Sure, but can we talk somewhere more private." Issei laughed

"Yes, meet us at the Occult Research Club at school." Rias said while creating a magic circle under her little group. They then disappeared in a ray of red light.

Issei sighed; it would take him 10 minutes to get there. He knew that it would be a hassle if he used his armour again. It used a lot of his energy. Issei's armour started disappearing until a gauntlet could only be seen. He sprouted his wings and flew to the club.

 _ **10 Minutes Later**_

Issei landed on the ground and walked towards a building that seemed a little worn down. He saw lights inside the building, so he assumed they were already there. Issei approached the door ad opened it.

When he walked in, he saw a white haired girls sitting down on the couches nibbling on a cookie. He also saw a blond guy sitting on the other side of the couches reading a book, and Akeno holding towels in front of the showers. He looked at the shower room to see the silhouette of Rias, taking a shower. He blushed a little from the sight.

"Ara, Ara welcome to the Occult Research Club." Akeno greeted while smiling towards Issei

Issei heard the faucet of the showers turn, and the pitter-patter of the water stop. Rias then walked out of the shower, showing herself fully-naked. To her curvaceous figure to her long crimson hair, and her... Issei just then realised that he was staring at Rias.

"Ahhh! Sorry!" Issei yelled while covering his eyes

Rias just giggled at Issei's reaction. She took a towel from Akeno and wrapped it around her body. She took another one to dry her hair.

"You can look you know Issei." Rias chuckled

Issei started looking through the cracks in between his fingers and saw that Rias was now covered with a towel. It didn't really do much for covering her figure though. Issei just sighed.

"Well, Issei-kun let me introduce you to my peerage." Rias said while walking towards the couches, along with Akeno.

Rias sat down and started introducing her peerage. First she pointed to a short white haired girl nibbling on a cookie.

"This Koneko, my Rook." Rias said

"Hello, Issei-san." Koneko greeted while standing up and bowing towards him

"Nice to meet you." Issei said while bowing as well

"This is Kiba, my Knight." Rias informed while pointing a blond haired boy

"I hope we can get along." Kiba smiled

"I hope so to." Issei smiled as well

"And finally there is Akeno, Queen." Rias said while pointing towards Akeno

"Hello Issei. I hope we can get along _**very well**_." Akeno greeted while licking her fingers with a seductive smile

"I-I Hope s-so to." Issei stuttered while blushing madly

"Ara, Ara Issei-kun are you getting excited?" Akeno said while walking towards him

She reached Issei and hugged his arm. She approached his ear and whispered something.

"I'm getting excited to..." Akeno whispered while lightly nibbling his ear

At this point Issei's whole body was as red as a tomato.

"Ahem, Akeno we are still here you know..." Rias said with a little annoyance

"Ara, Ara are we getting jealous Rias-san?" Akeno said while giving a sly smile

"N-No!" Rias yelled

The two started to fight and things soon got hectic. Issei just sweat dropped; this was going to be a very long year for Issei.

 _ **Chapter 2 End**_

 **Spark Here and we are finished with chapter 2! Well technically chapter 3. I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter for a very long time; I love the support coming from this story! Until next chapter!**

 **-Spark Out**


End file.
